1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dental cleaning compact. Specifically, it relates to a compact containing a toothbrush and a dental cleaning compound in a case which conveniently fits into ladies' handbags or makeup kits, or into men's coat or shirt pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Improved tooth or denture brushes in the prior art tend to be bulky. As a result, they are inconvenient to fit into small pockets and therefore are not used as often as would be desirable from a dental hygiene standpoint. U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,769 describes a tooth cleaning and polishing kit which takes up more room than a conventional toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,337 provides a tooth powder receptacle with a storage compartment for a conventional toothbrush whose handle projects outward, making the toothbrush kit bulky and impractical to carry in a small pocket such as a shirt pocket or in a lady's makeup kit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,181 provides a toothbrush with a liquid denture cleaner reservoir which is both bulky and prone to leak.
Accordingly, there is a need for a truly compact kit containing a toothbrush and a tooth or denture cleaning compound which can be conveniently carried in small pockets making it practical to "brush after every meal."